Sign me Love
by Quilly Martell
Summary: Love doesn't need to be heard, you only need to feel it, and hope that that's enough. A deaf man meets a hearing woman, and they both gain a much higher appreciation for body language. No one is perfect, but you can fit someone else perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything in Italics is said using sign language.**

* * *

 _You got a downtown fire, like a shot in the dark_  
 _You got a mad beamin' on you and a hot wide eyed spark_  
 _I got a body of wonder and an emerald mind_  
 _I'm on a luminous heavy to put gold in my eyes_

 _-Smokestacks_

The busy streets of New York would always be bursting with all kinds of people, from all walks of life. But all these different people usually followed the same patterns day to day, and Loki Odinson's pattern had just broken down and he hated the feeling of losing it. He stared at the broken sign on his favorite coffee place's self service machine, and then looked at the insanely long line to the registers and he bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. He had two options, leave and have his assistant make him that abominable fluid the boy called coffee, or stand in line and try to make the person taking his order understand what he wanted, which usually took forever and frustrated him the entire day afterwards...

Darcy glanced at the clock hanging on the opposite of the bar, rush hour would soon be over, she could handle the rude and stressed customers for a while longer. When her eyes moved from the clock back to the cappucino in her hand she saw him on the way. She rushed to the counter and handed a model looking woman her coffee with a smile and then glanced at him.

Mr. Antisocial von supreme hottie, was standing in line and not by the self service machine, and he was in her line. She felt her heart racing, which was stupid since he had never spoken to her or even recognized her presence.

He always chose to order via the self service machine, _ALWAYS_. She had worked here for a year and everyday (except saturdays and sundays when he didn't come in) he used the machine. And while waiting for his order he always studied the brought out orders very carefully, hawkeyes on everyone calling out someone's finished order. He never looked impatient, he just looked very intense, like he was waiting for something to happen and just waiting for the right moment.

Four customers later, and fidgeting with her hair and discreetly looking for something to mirror her face to check her makeup, it was him. She put on her megawatt smile.

"Good morning! What can I get you today?" She could have sworn his eyes stayed on her lips the entire time as she spoke but when she stopped his piercing blue eyes met hers and her heart started racing a bit faster. But when he didn't say anything she felt her smile fall slightly in confusion and he clearly looked uncomfortable.

His gaze fitted around for a second before sighing and gesturing towards his ears...Darcy's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she did the only thing that came naturally to her, blurted out words.

"OH! That's why you use the self service machine, of course! Wow that's so handy, I mean they're incredibly handy for us since they get a lot of people of our backs but it's even more awesome for you guys-" Darcy suddenly saw how unamused the poor guy was about this situation and she suddenly felt so ashamed. But then she realized something.

"Ben, give me your pad and pen!" She called and her coworker looked at her briefly before going back to his order.

"No way Darce, not all of us can memorize this shitton of orders like you do, I need it" Darcy growled and rolled her eyes and then looked back at deaf and deadly gorgeous, who looked like he was about to leave.

"Wait a second" She held up her hands, trying to look comforting instead of making it appear like she was running from him, and then she actually ran down the bar to dive into some shelves and then pulled out a small book, the book was their cheat book for when they didn't remember how to make different kinds of orders. She flopped it open and deaf dream husband gave her an intrested look before flipping through the pages.

He had been about to leave, it wasn't the girl's fault, but most people usually gave up after not finding a pen and paper to use. But she hadn't, she actually seemed to care. He pointed at a picture of a cappucino and then covered the milk part of the list, leaving only the black coffee part. He then met the wide blue eyes of the barista, it said Darcy on her nametag.

She nodded "Anything else?" She gestured at the counter with the pastries but he shook his head and so she went to make his regular black coffee. He studied her as she worked, hands running over the buttons on the coffee machine with lighting speed and her leg moving in beat with the calm folk music playing in the background. He watched as she dove behind the display of pastries and picked something out and put it in a small brown paper bag with the Companys green logo on it. she then picked up his finished coffee and put it into a to go cup.

When she turned towards him and placed his order on the counter he couldn't help himself but to return her big smile with a shy one of his own. He gave her his coffee card and she swiped it, completing the transaction, so he sadly had no reason to study her further. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as she placed the paper bag next to his coffee.

"On the house" She mouthed and then smiled. He mouthed a 'thank you' back and she smiled even more, and he couldn't help himself, he winked at her as he turned to walk away and when he glanced back over his shoulder as he walked out he saw her sneaking glances at him over her new customers shoulder, a sweet blush on her cheeks.

* * *

The next morning Loki came to the coffee shop earlier than usual, he didn't have a reasonable explanation for doing so but when he saw Darcy standing behind the counter and it just felt right to be there. There was no crushing crowd, maybe only ten people in total standing in line at the two open registers. He walked to stand in Darcy's line when his eyes caught something shining in the corner of his vision. The self service station was working again, the white screen with pictures of different beverages demanding attention. He quickly turned his gaze away and looked at Darcy instead who met his gaze over a customers shoulder. She tried to hold back a smile and focused on the customer infront of her instead. But he could see that she was pleased to see him, which pleased him more than it should have. While Darcy tended to her customers Loki stood back and watched her. She had a green apron over her black v neck t-shirt, a black skirt that hugged her stunning backside, and yellow tights. The tights were yellow up to just over her knees and then turned beige, the yellow part of the tights were decorated with bumblebees. How she managed to look so quirky and yet sexy at the same time was beyond him.

When it was his turn he gave her a small smile and she looked at him with an excited look in her eyes that he didn't understand until she started to move her hands. _'My name is Darcy. What is your name?'_

* * *

The weeks rolled on, and despite the glaring light of the self service machine, Loki always took a place in Darcy's line even if it was the longest one. But one day when he stepped inside the café she wasn't there. He stood back and waited, maybe she was in the kitchen and would come out soon. He stood there for ten minutes doing nothing but waiting for her to appear, and after another ten he realized she wasn't there. And he left the cafeteria to go to work, where his caffeine deficiency and Darcy deficiency would make the people around him, and himself, miserable for the rest of the day.

* * *

Darcy wiped the tables with probably more force than necessary but she had had the worst day in a long time. First of all she got sick and missed three days of work and school, and when she finally came back to school the group project that she was a part of wasn't even half way done which ended up with her doing all the work. And her first day back at work was Lokiless, he hadn't showed. She had been so excited to meet him today, it was surprising how you could get attatched to a person you saw everyday even if they had minimal interaction with each other.

She stretched her back and then loosened her pony tail, it had become loose and she had to re-tie it. She started to put her hair up when she saw someone walk through the doors, had Ben forgotten to lock it? Asshole.

But when the person turned the corner Darcy's mouth fell open, and then she smiled. "I thought you were going to be a noshow today" she was used to his eyes fixating on her lips when she spoke, she honestly thought it was kinda nice. He looked up at her with a smile and then typed something on his phone and then gave it to her.

" _You have been a noshow for three days, I think one day is excusable. Where were you?"_ she gave him his phone back and he started to focus on her lips for when she was about to speak but instead she held up her hands and started to sign.

 _'I was sick'_ he looked at her with a big smile and signed back.

 _'You're really good'_

 _'Thank you'_ Darcy giggled and then studied the movements of his hands, she only recognized the words 'sign' in the middle and then 'for me' at the end.

She looked at him with a small frown of confusion "What did you say? Do you want me to sign for you?" He shook his head with a small smile and then reached for his phone but she then realized something else and stopped his arm from picking up his phone, and he looked at her quizzically.

"Did you ask if I learned to sign for you?" his gaze from her lips and she smiled and then moved her closed wrist up and down, saying yes.

He didn't smile, he just looked surprised and then moved his hands. ' _Why?'_

Darcy answered with a small smile and shrugged "Because I like you" Loki's blue eyes met Darcy's darker ones and he took a step forward and Darcy suddenly felt her pulse racing. He quickly whipped up his phone and typed something and then turned it to show her. _'Do you want to have dinner with me someday?'_

Darcy turned her wide eyes up to his and she licked her lips and then tried to not nod too eagerly. "Yes, yes absolutely" She then caught her self and then brought up her fist and nodded it up and down in the yes motion "I mean yes" she smiled and he smiled back widely at her.

He looked down at her lips again and then met her eyes and then he signed again, and she only recognized one of the signs, when he touched his lips and then touched his cheek and then gestured to her, he wanted to kiss her.

Darcy didn't even give a reply, she just got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. When she dropped down on her feet again she swallowed hard and met Loki's now darker blue eyes. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her again, this time much deeper and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he moved his other hand to the small of her back to push her closer into him. He couldn't hear her moaning, but he felt it, and he enjoyed it, and that's why he stopped.

He picked up his phone and gave it to her and she smiled, he was beginning to believe she couldn't do anything but smile but he had no desire to see her sad, and the smiles were insanely contagious. When she was done typing her number she gave it back to him, and he typed something which he then turned to show her.

 _'I'll text you tomorrow'_

Darcy bit back a big grin and nodded her head "See you tomorrow morning" Loki nodded back at her and then turned and walked out. Darcy picked up her phone with lighting speed and went to speed dial.

"Natasha! I just had the best fucking kiss of my life and you will never guess with who!"

* * *

the light on the livingroom table started to blink and Loki's gaze turned towards the door, someone was ringing the bell, he got up to open when the door swung open and Thor walked in, his keys dangling from his fingers. His big brother smiled at him and walked over to him with arms wide.

Loki read his lips "Brother! It's been so long" He was then caught in a big hug and then got a clap on the back when they separated.

 _'How was Australia?"_ Loki asked as they walked to sit on the couch, Loki put the files he had been reading on the table and then sat down.

 _'It was amazing, you would have liked it. Great scenery, beautiful women'_ Thor winked and Loki rolled his eyes. _'how is work?'_

 _'It's been relatively calm lately, spring feelings probably easing in, no one wants to sue anyone. The Craig case is finished, you can get the details tomorrow if you want'_

 _'No I trust you, you are far better at the deal making part of the lawyer profession than I am'_ Thor then just sat and stared at him weirdly and Loki rolled his eyes.

 _'What?'_

 _'Something on your mind?'_

 _'No'_

Thor looked at him skeptically but shrugged and put on the TV and turned to the sport channel. After a moment Loki gave in, he was admittedly nervous about the event and maybe Thor could help him, he had more experience after all.

' _I'm going on a date tomorrow'_ He saw Thor's eyes widen almost comically before he jumped up in the air with something that must have been a victory cry, he almost fistpumped the ceiling and when he sat down again he looked at Loki with a huge smile.

"About god damn time!" Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's exclamation about his sex life.

 _'Who is she? Where did you meet her?'_

 _'Her name is Darcy-'_ Thor interrupted by signing _'hot name'_ to which Loki gave no reply but a raised eyebrow " _We met at a coffee shop where she works, she is in her last year of studying political science. She said she likes me and that's why she started to learn sign'_

Thor smiled hugely _'She sounds great...Is she hot?'_ He knew he shouldn't be pleased by that question, Darcy was more than a pretty face. She was intelligent and incredibly sweet...but yes she was also really hot, he had had all too many fantasies about her by now involving ripping that green apron off her. He glanced at Thor and then at the clock and then back at his brother.

 _'Coffee?'_

...

The saturday rush hour was over and she finally decided to take her break. She took off her apron and walked out to sit by one of the tables. Her black v neck and blue jeans needed to be exchanged for a tanktop and shorts in this heat, but she settled for orange juice and then opened her lunch box, today was chicken sallad. She picked up the book she borrowed from Natasha 'I love you beyond sense, worlds and time' and started to eat. The world around her fading away.

When Thor and Loki walked in Loki frowned when he didn't see her by the registers, he knew she was going to work today, they had texted about what day was appropriate and that's how he knew (he also had her schedule but how he got it was classified). He walked up to the self service machine and took their orders.

Thor would take the orders when they were called out, since he would hear their names being called, so he turned to look back at the other patrons occupying the cafe. And then he saw her, sitting in a corner with a book eating. Before he really realized it he walked towards her.

Darcy was so focused on her book and her food that she didn't notice that someone was infront of her until a familiar phone was placed on the open pages of her book, the text _'nobody puts baby in a corner'_ lit up the screen and she looked up to see Loki smirking at her, and oh god it was a sexy smirk.

"Hey! What are you doing here on a saturday?" She asked and Loki glanced back over his shoulder at some dude who was watching them with open interest.

He signed and Darcy's eyes widened and looked at the blond muscle mountain in the background "That's your brother? Holy cow you don't look that much alike" Loki shrugged with a smile, said smile making her fiddle with her hair so it didn't look like a birds nest when she was faced with that kind of hottness. She put her hand on the chair next to her. "Do you guys want to sit?" Loki nodded and sat down next to her, just as blond and muscly walked over to them with a smile.

"Hi, my name's-" Thor stopped talking and looked at Loki as he started to sign in a hurry, Darcy didn't catch any of it but Thor seemed to and he laughed and put down their coffee cups on the table as he sat down. Just as Darcy was about to ask what happened Thor started to sign.

She looked at Loki with her eyebrows raised in a 'are you kidding with me' way and his eyes were smirking at her over his coffee cup.

"Seriously? 'my name's Thor'? Thor and Loki? Did your parents not like you or what?" Darcy asked looking at both of them and Thor laughed.

"So you know ASL?"

Darcy shrugged shyly "A little, I'm Darcy by the way" She said and held out her hand to him, which he took.

"It's nice to meet you Darcy. Don't be shy about asking him to help you with it, it is quite a useful skill"

"It gets me hot dates so I'm not complaining" Darcy said with a smile and winked at Loki who looked at her hungrily, she blushed.

"Speaking of dates, where are we going tomorrow?" Darcy asked doing the signs for the some of the words in the sentence. Loki signed back _'I'll pick you up at six, I'd say wear something fancy'_ Darcy followed the movements of his hands like she was being hypnotized and he felt strangely pleased by the intensity that she watched him with.

"I got six and fancy, so you'll pick me up?" Darcy asked and Loki nodded "And I'll wear something fancy" Loki nodded again with a smile. "Great" Darcy smiled.

Both just sat there looking at each other for so long that when Thor bumped the table with his knee, instead of clearing his throat, both jumped in surprise. He gave Loki a look and Loki turned to Darcy again. _'I'll see you tomorrow'_

Darcy smiled "Absolutely" She then turned to look at Thor, "Nice to meet you Thor"

"Likewise, Darcy" Thor smiled and got up, Darcy looked back at Loki as he stood up and shrugged on his leather jacket again. He bent down so that his face was at level with hers and she leaned forward to kiss him, butterflies erupting in her whole body and when he pulled back she bit her bottom lip so that she wouldn't jump at him.

Loki kissed her forehead and then walked over to his brother that had again been studying the interaction, and they left. But Darcy was pretty certain that the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't leave for the rest of the day. All she had to do now was to find something that counted as fancy.

The brother's walked in silence away from the cafe, none of them said (or signed) anything. Loki just raised his palm and Thor gave him a hard highfive and they continued to walk.

* * *

 **This story was inspired by me watching ANTM newest season where (Spoilers) Nyle Dimarco wins, he is also a deaf person and super gorgeous. While watching the season I shipped him with Lacey, but then i transferred the shipping over to Loki and Darcy.**

 **NOTICE! I'm not a native English speaker, I have only done some research into ASL and what I write can be faulty sometimes.**

 **This story is going to have some time jumps but I will try to make sure that it all is as understandable as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I found God_  
 _I found him in a lover_  
 _When his hair falls in his face_  
 _And his hands so cold they shake_  
 _I found the Devil_  
 _I found him in a lover_  
 _And his lips like tangerines_  
 _And his color coded speak_  
 _Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_  
 _In a hotel room where demons play_  
 _They run around beneath our feet_  
 _We roll around beneath these sheets_

 _-Coming Down_

Darcy stood there waiting by her door, staring a hole into the blue painted wood. The points Natasha had made in the phone call earlier had taken root in her head. Sure Loki seemed like a really nice guy, but Nat had questioned her putting so much time into learning sign language before they had even had their first date. But how else was she supposed to talk to him? And yes, he might feel like teaching her sign language on the first date is not sexy or fun enough to date her again but how else was she supposed to learn?

the knock startled her and she jumped over to the door and opened it, seeing Loki on the other side dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt under it. She could almost feel herself drooling, then she remembered herself and actually made eyecontact with the poor man.

She blushed when she saw that his gaze had gone over her in a similar fashion, and she instantly applauded herself for settling for that particular dress. It was a black strapless dress (which was a bold choice for her sort of chest), the bodice was tight and it then flared out into a soft skirt that went down to her knees. The skirt had thick horizontal mesh lines that gave the dress both extra style, and also made it extra sexy as it showed off parts of her legs underneath it.

 _'Hi. You look very handsome'_ Darcy signed and Loki smiled.

 _'Thank you, you look gorgeous as always. Though I don't know what I feel about the absence of bee tights'_

Darcy looked confused for a moment then laughed, and he was impressed that she caught what he said. The thought of her learning to sign for him made him feel all sorts of both giddy and nervous.

' _Next time maybe, if you're good'_ Darcy signed and they walked out of the apartment and she turned to close the door. She put on her jeans jacket, not the most glamorous thing to wear to her dress but she wasn't made of money, but Loki didn't seem to care. When she was done putting in her keys into her pocket Loki held out his arm and she took it with a smile and let him lead her down the stairs.

As soon as they got outside Darcy turned to ask how they were going to get to the resturant when Loki pointed to a black car by the curb. Darcy wasn't big on cars but it looked sleek, fast and expensive.

"Are you driving?" She asked, not knowing the sign for driving. Loki shook his head with a smile and led her over to the car just as a tall guy with a suit climbed out from the driver seat and hurried to their side of the car.

She was still gaping at the new guy as he held up the backseat door for her with a quick "ma'm". She looked back at Loki "Shut up!" Loki just smirked at her and nudged her closer to door and she climbed in, him after her.

* * *

The date had involved a lot of giggling on Darcy's part, and smiles on Loki's side. It had also involved a crash course in naughty sign language that they had both enjoyed much more than they should have.

But as Ursula the sea with had said " **Never underestimate the importance of body language** "

Body language indeed Darcy thought to herself as she cuddled into Loki's side as he walked her up to her apartment, his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. She could think of a number of things she would like him to do to her using body language. But the thought was so silly so she snorted out a laugh which made him look down at her with a raised eyebrow, but she just shook her head.

When at her door she fished out her keys and opened it, she looked back at him and nodded with her head for him to go in to the apartment and then quickly moved her hands to add: _'If you want to_ "

He nodded with a smile and they stepped into her modest one bedroom/livingroom, one kitchen and one bathroom apartment. The fact that she now knew that he had money, like a lot (he had told her about his British aristocrat sounding family who had moved here when he was younger), made her suddenly insecure about the tinie tiny apartment that she usually loved.

She gestured at the sofa, and blushed when she saw that his gaze had previously been on the bed in the corner of the room (thank god she had made the bed, but why did she have to have djungle theme sheets on it!?).

"You can sit down if you want" She said and gestured as well as she could while she talked and he nodded and walked to the sofa. "Do you want anything? Coffee, wine, beer...orange juice?" Darcy added but only knowing the signs for wine and coffee.

Loki smiled ' _Coffee, please, you know how I like it'_ He smirked and Darcy giggled, she did that a lot around him.

"I guess I do"

After fixing the coffee and sitting down next to Loki on the sofa there was an awkward silence, and not because of the obvious reason. Darcy then swallowed hard and looked at Loki who focused his gaze on her lips.

"I like you, a lot. And I would like to learn more sign language so that I can talk to you, or I'm talking right now but you know what I mean" Darcy waved away her babbling and Loki took her hand which made her pause.

 _'I like you too, a lot'_ Loki smiled and then tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger by her cheek. ' _I want to give you a sign name'_

Darcy's eyes widened, she wasn't about to tell him how much she wanted one. She had seen a video about it and wondered how her name would turn out, hopefully cute enough.

"Aw of course I want one" Darcy said and then added ' _Bring it on'_ which Loki smirked at.

' _I've thought about it for a while and I have two that I like, you can pick the one you like best'_ He waited for her to nod in understanding and was pleased when she seemed to follow what he signed.

He brought two of his fingers to the middle of his forehead and then moved them to his lips in a sweeping motion outside his face. She mimicked the movement, it was like drawing half of a heart from his forehead to his lips.

 _'I love it'_ Darcy signed with a huge smile and the precautious look on Loki's face vanished into a smile.

' _I thought that since your face is heart shaped, and you smile constantly, it would suit you'_ Darcy melted inside.

 _'Thank you so much. I love it. What's yours?'_ She had only said his name out loud and not in sign. He took one finger on each hand and placed them on the inside of his eyebrows and then just dragged them over the eyebrows and then just flicked the fingers from his face. It was simple and quick.

' _They are amazing eyebrows. I get it'_ Darcy signed and smiled widely at him, feeling closer to him now than she had moments ago. They just sat there after that and stared at each other, tension rising, and Darcy swallowed and shuffled a bit closer to Loki's widespread legs on the couch.

"Loki, can I kiss you?" She asked, signing at the same time. And she didn't have to wait for an answer, as soon as she was done signing he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. His hands roamed over her dress covered body and she made the quick decision of stopping the kissing briefly to straddle him. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and heard him groan under her. His hands squeezed her butt hard and she mewled in pleasure as he pressed her down on the bulge in his pants, sensing what he wanted she started to rock against his suit clad boner and he groaned again.

His hands went to her back and found the zipper, they didn't pull it down they just rested over it and pressed her against him. Darcy marveled at that, rich, hot, smart, great kisser and respect? He couldn't be this perfect. She pulled back from his kiss and Loki's head fell back against the couch, breathing heavily, his lips slightly swollen from kissing and she guessed hers was too.

 _'Is something wrong?'_ he signed and she shook her head and put her hands on his chest and then pushed at his suit jacket, trying to slide it down his arms. He took the hint and sat up straighter and shrugged of his jacket and then threw it away. Darcy started to work on the buttons of his shirt and he gave her a questioning look.

She popped open the second button "I don't sleep with guys on the first date" Loki nodded at that, understanding her reasons perfectly without her having to justify them.

She popped the third button "Even though I really really want to right now" She said and smiled and he smiled lazily up at her and put his arms under his head in a laidback gesture, planning on letting her do whatever she wanted. She smirked at the act.

She popped the fourth button "So if it's okay to just fool around?" She actually knew the sign for fool around which he had taught her earlier, he smirked and nodded.

She popped the fifth, now showing a large portion of his chest, "Good" Her hands vanished from his torso and went to her back instead, and before he knew it the tight fitting bodice of the dress fell down slightly, and then she folded down the front part entirely to show off her braless chest.

Her lips were on his again and his hands instantly went up to cup her large breasts, it was ridiculous how fashioned after his imagination she was with her curves. Just bloody amazing. He tried squeezing her breast harder to see what she liked and he was pleased to see and feel her gasp against his mouth as he did, and grind against his cock harder. She reached down between them and cupped the outline of his now weeping cock, thankfully she wouldn't feel the wet spot through his suit pants.

"Do you want me to touch you?" She panted and she had to say it again since he hadn't caught what she said the first time, and when he did he nodded his head eagerly and then caught her lips with his again and grabbed a handfull of her dark silk locks to hold her against him.

He moved his lips down to her throat as she had to look down to see how to open his fly, before he knew it she reached under his underwear and grabbed him hard, which made him groan, he had no idea how loud he was, she seemed pleased by his reaction and continued to stroke him up and down. The pants and underwear were in the way and annoying but the sensation was still enough to make his eyes roll back into his head, it had been a really long time.

Darcy was so turned on by the way Loki melted at her touch, and his hands on her body grew more insistent with every stroke. But she wasn't prepared when both his hands suddenly went to her butt and back, and then he stood up. She squealed in surprise and laughed, her legs wrapping around him reflexively as he turned them around and then laid her down on the couch to climb over her.

He kneeled between her legs on the couch and then his hands slid under her flowy skirt over the tops of her thighs. He gave her a hot and heavy look and then grabbed her hips and pulled her forward towards him so that her butt rested against his folded thighs. His hands stroked her thighs as he just sat there and stared at her for a while, her breasts, her face with swollen lips and wide passionate eyes and curvy thighs made her good enough to eat. But he didn't know how she felt about him eating her out on the first date, so instead his right hand stroked over the lacy fabric of her panties which made her shiver.

All while keeping eye contact with her, he moved the fabric of her panties aside and started to rub her. He smiled at her when he felt how wet she was and she blushed, then gasped as he hit the right spot. After touching her clit for a while he moved his fingers so that his thumb was rubbing her clit while two of them slipped inside her pulsing heat. And she clenched around his fingers and gasped, her hand flying down to cover the one still on her thigh under her dress while the other one clutched at her breast. He leaned forward slightly and moved his hand from her thigh to her breast and squeezed it, making her eyes close and bite her lip, and her insides clench around him again. She covered his hand with her own and moved it around her breast harder, which made him swallow hard and wish he had another hand to touch himself with.

Darcy tried to look at Loki as he touched her but the effort of holding her eyes open during all the fucking ecstasy she was feeling was far too hard. But when she looked at him, his mouth hanging open slightly and gaze focused so intensely on her, it was absolutely worth the effort. He was just so fucking hot.

Darcy bit back a scream and shuddered as her orgasm washed through her, relaxing deeply on the sofa she looked up at Loki who smiled down at her and when she brought her arms up to him he wiggled out from under her to lay between her legs and kiss her.

* * *

The day after that was monday which meant that they were back to their usual schedules. He would stand in her line, she would smile and give him his order and if possible sneak in a scone or muffin with it. They were going to meet at their lunch break, he could choose when to have his so it was really just a question of adapting his schedule to hers, for a chat and mini lesson in ASL.

Although this morning the smirk he gave her was different, and Darcy's smile was switched out for blushing and lip biting. He got his coffee with two muffins. And the lunch break was filled with both of them giving serious thought to dragging the other one into the café toilet to do naughty things with each other. Needless to say, another date was scheduled.


	3. Chapter 3

_She knows what I think about_  
 _And what I think about_  
 _One love, two mouths_  
 _One love, one house_  
 _No shirt, no blouse_  
 _Just us, you find out_  
 _Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no_

 _-Sweater Weather_

Darcy and Loki had been together for a month now, meaning that they had told each other to be exclusive while seeing each other (even though they hadn't had sex yet, just really heavy petting and partial removal of clothing and one accidental sleepover) and they were happy, really happy.

Now that Thor was back in town permanently after his three month trip in Australia he could really see the changes that the new girl brought forth in his brother. Loki didn't scowl as much, he was pleasant to their staff even when they did something that Thor could see clearly annoyed him, he looked at his phone and texted like a love sick teenage boy and also rarely stayed as late working on cases as they used to. Loki would stay if it was life or death important, but if it wasn't he would glance at his phone a couple of times wait for another 30 minutes and then come up with a reason as to why they should resume tomorrow instead (and then leave and go to Darcy's apartment). And Thor knew that because he had caught Loki's assistant several times now arriving at Loki's office with a new suit.

But by the way Loki acted Thor guessed that they hadn't had sex yet. Loki could lose himself in daydreams sometimes and when he or his assistant would startle him he would first look annoyed and then blush, which was very obvious on his brothers pale complexion. And he was twitchy and restless...not to mention the times he locked his office door from time to time with nothing on his schedule...His assistant might not understand what Loki was up to, but Thor had been a teenager with Loki and they knew each other's patterns by now.

When Thor brought it up one late evening in the office over an enormous case load and Thai food, Loki slammed his kao pad down on to the desk and glared at him.

" _That's absolutely none of your business_ " Loki gestured curtly and wiped away rice from the file he was studying.

" _I know it's not, I'm just curious since it obvious that it's no issue in the physical attraction department_ " Thor signed back and Loki glared at him some more before looking down at his papers again.

Thor then decided to do something he knew would rule his brother into a reply, he knocked on the table to get his attention and Loki looked up at him with a glare that clearly stated how much of an idiot he thought his older brother was.

" _If I were you I would have jumped her long ago_ " he gestured lazily and Loki's jaw clenched as he stared at Thor. A moment passed and Thor actually wondered if Loki was going to jump across the table at him, but then Loki sighed.

" _It's just never been a good time for it, we do other stuff but whenever it goes further something happens, like her friend walking in, or some case development that I have to rush to, a test she has to study for, or a drug raid in the apartment next door_ " Thor's eyes widened at that last one and Loki shrugged " _she lives in a rough neighborhood_ "

" _And sure anticipation is nice and all but I'm starting to go a tiny bit crazy here_ " Loki signed and then grabbed his kao pad again.

" _Why not bring her this weekend?"_ Thor signed and Loki gave him a quizzical look, he had clearly forgotten, his sexual frustration must have messed with his head. " _Mother's birthday party in the Hamptons, you and Darcy can stay in the guest house. If you call mother tomorrow morning I'm sure she can arrange it_ "

Loki nodded, it wasn't a bad idea. How Darcy would react to being asked to meet his parents was another matter entirely.

* * *

Darcy sighed and rubbed her eyes under her glasses, the hours of reading had gotten to her now. Her final exams were coming up and then she would be free, assuming she passed the program. She would get that fucking doctorate in political science if it so killed her. And if she was lucky she could get a job somewhere related to politics and quit her job at the cafe. Sure it was nice and she loved meeting people, and that's where she had met Loki after all, but it would be a sweet relief to stop being yelled at over messing up some mocha choco caramel monstrosity by women with better jobs (or rich boyfriends). For once Darcy wanted to be that woman who had a better job, and she sort of already had a rich boyfriend even though he didn't act like he was.

Everything about Loki screamed sophistication and class, his fancy suits, his fancy lawyer job (apparently he and his brother were pretty famous in the lawyer world), and his fancy apartment in a fancy building that his father owned somehow. Loki's apartment had a hint of Bond villain feel to it, which he had smiled widely at when she said it. It was in shades of black, grey and white with dark green details like some stylish plants or pillows or bed cover. The best part about his apartment however was the wall sized Windows he had in the living room with a view of the high New York buildings and streets down below. He had showed her up against one of those Windows the first time she had been there and kissed the life out of her. His hand under her shirt and the other one unzipping her jeans had felt so sexy, and she briefly wondered if she had an exhibitionist streak in her but before they could find out his phone had vibrated angrily in his pocket that had been pressed against her. A case had needed his attention immediately and so he had to leave, what had made her feel better at the time was that he looked as disappointed about leaving as she had.

Natasha opened the door to the apartment, Natasha was her best friend and therefor had a spare key. And as soon as the Russian woman put her eyes on Darcy sitting over the mess of books on the living room table with a mooning look on her face she laughed.

"Oh you need to get laid" she laughed and then went over to the fridge and took out a beer and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Shut up, and why are you here it's like one in the morning?"

"Finished working an hour ago" she shrugged and sipped her beer.

"Doing what?" Darcy asked as innocently as possible, Natasha had never told her what she did for a living, despite them being friends for so long, and Darcy took every chance she could to weedle out some information.

"Assassinating an Italian diplomat" Natasha dead panned and Darcy snorted out a laugh.

"Yeah right miss super spy, but seriously"

"Fine...he was a Greek diplomat" Darcy laughed and rolled her eyes, which hurt enough for her to close them and rub them again.

"You should go to bed, I know you're nervous about the exam but breaking your eyes won't help, and you have studied enough"

Darcy groaned "I'm can't sleep yet! I need to just get a few more pages before I do"

"With that zombie brain of yours it won't retain information anyway, just go to bed" Natasha said and quick as a snake she removed Darcy's reading glasses and the other girl slumped back against the couch.

"You're probably right"

"And I'm also right about you needing to get laid, what's up with him and why hasn't he banged you yet?"

"Nothing's wrong with him, he's like the definition of perfect-"

"He's deaf" Natasha said with a raised eyebrow and Darcy swatted her arm in reproach and pointed at her.

"Being deaf doesn't make someone imperfect, I have dated plenty of guys who can hear and they have always been douches and the definition of fucked up. But Loki is perfect"

"Maybe he is compensating for a small dick" Natasha offered and Darcy snorted it a laugh and blushes slightly.

"There is nothing small about it, believe me" Darcy said and Natasha smirked.

"Good for you"

"It would be if we had a chance to get it in"

"Hopefully before exams, I don't know if your brain will work properly if you haven't been shagged properly"

"Shut up" Darcy laughed and then stood up. "I'm going to bed, you staying for a while?"

"I'll drink my beer and then go" Natasha smiled and Darcy nodded.

"Night night" Darcy called as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Nighty night" Natasha called back with a smile.

No less than three minutes later Darcy's bright purple phone vibrated on the table and Natasha was about to call out to her when she saw the message lighting up the screen and she grabbed the phone.

 _'I realize that it's late and you might be asleep but given your fervent studying for your exams and sleep deprivation you might be conscious still. My mother is having a birthday party this weekend at our Hampton house and I wondered if you would be my date? It's a two day event and we would stay in the guest house, alone. You don't have to decide now, you have a week but you should really focus more on your exams. Text me when you have time and if you want to meet. Miss you'_

 _Holy shit_ "Darce!"

* * *

Darcy's exam week passed far too slow for Loki and way too fast for Darcy. Darcy had panicked at first over the Hamptons trip "I don't have anything Hamptons-ish to wear!"

But she had come around to the idea, alone with Loki in a hamptons guest house won her over, she was going to get laid. So when the last exam was finished on Friday morning Loki was leaning against his car outside the university building she had taken her exams in, waiting for her.

He warmed up immediately when she smiled at him, she jogged over to him and threw her arms around his neck in a kiss. It turned into a make out session instead. They hadn't seen each other for a week, only texted and it had felt like an eternity for both of them. Darcy leaned back slightly to look up at him and he tightened his grip around her to keep her to him.

"I missed you" Darcy murmured and leaned in to kiss him again, Loki nodded a little into the kiss, conveying that he had missed her too. Someone behind them cleared their throat and Darcy let go of Loki reluctantly and he opened the passenger seat door for her and she jumped in. As Loki walked around the car to sit in the driver seat Darcy did a quick make up check and was relieved to see that even after three hits of torture exam she still looked okay.

Loki sat down next to her and she turned to him. " _Where are we going_?" She hoped it was to his apartment.

" _Shopping_ " he signed back and Darcy and she frowned at him.

" _Okay, for what_?" She signed back and Loki smiled.

" _A Hampton-ish outfit or two_ " he smiled and her eyes widened.

" _Oh, that's nice of you to take me shopping but I don't really have a lot of money right now_ -" he grabbed her hand that had been signing frantically.

" _I'm paying_ " Darcy's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest when he shook his head and continued to sign. " _Your birthday was two weeks before we met, I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't get you a gift, right_?"

Darcy just sat there gaping for a while before she realized something " _boyfriend_?" She signed with a small smile. And Loki shrugged, trying not to show how nervous he was about throwing that out there.

" _If you want me to be_ " Darcy smiled and nodded at him.

" _Then I'll be your girlfriend_ " Darcy signed and Loki's face brightened by the smile he gave her. Darcy leaned over and kissed him deeply.

Two dresses, four shoes, two blouses, two pairs of pants and one bikini and one day later, Darcy was once again in the car with Loki on their way to the hamptons.

Darcy had her ASL papers with her and tried to study in the car but she couldn't stop looking at Loki. He wore a bright blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up, black slacks that went with the suit jacket he had thrown into the backseat, it was way to warm for it anyway. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing black raybans that really turned his cool and sophisticated aura even more attractive than before. Every time he noticed that she stared he would smirk and shake his head, not understanding what she was thinking. And she was thinking of asking him to stop the car so they could fool around in the backseat...or maybe she could just lean across the console the middle and unzip his pants and reach in...

When Darcy looked up from his crotch Loki was looking at her, and it seemed like he knew exactly what she was thinking, Darcy turned her gaze forward but he must have seen how she blushed. Her whole body turned warm in both want and embarrassment and she was glad that her new Hampton-ish summer clothes were breezy enough to cool her down. She was wearing skinny white high waisted capris and a soft green off shoulder flowing silk top. The wedge shoes, that were hers before the shopping trip with Loki, was next to her feet.

They made a quick stop to get water and when Loki got into the car again Darcy didn't have time to react before he turned to her and pulled her to him in a kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she could feel his other hand that wasn't in her hair move up under her shirt and cup her strapless bra covered breast. Her hand went down to cup his slacks covered erection and he stiffened against her even more. Another moment of kissing and eager touching passed before Loki leaned back from her, and let his hand that had been up her shirt slide down onto her thigh that spread a little so that it could slide down between them which it did and squeezed her thigh.

" _If we had time I would fuck you in the car right now_ " Loki signed and Darcy let out a heavy breath at how his words made her belly shiver in anticipation.

" _I would let you_ " she gestured back and Loki let out a small chuckle at that before he got it together and turned on the car. Despite not doing it often Loki did laugh although he preferred to smile, since he didn't know how his laugh sounded which made him extremely self conscious. But his laugh was no different that anybody elses, she loved whenever he did it.

The rest of the way to Hamptons Loki had his hand between her thighs whenever he could, and Darcy lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles from time to time.

* * *

Darcy had expected that the house in the Hamptons to be extremely expensive looking with all the latest rages of decorating applied to it, and she was glad that she had expected that so she could smirk quietly to herself over how right she was, and the swallow hard at how intimidated she was. Loki had told her some things about his parents, his mother had been some high up in the UN before she retired early to work entirely with different charities of all kinds, his father had been a lawyer and still lawyered up from time to time when one of his friends asked him (and paid him enough), but was now mostly involved in real estate and from what Darcy gathered when she googled his parents, his dad owned like half of New York.

They walked up the circular drive way, where a valet had taken Loki's keys to park the car, to the house and instead of knocking Loki just opened the door with the one that wasn't holding Darcy's. The young man at the side of the door jumped in surprised and then rushed over to take Loki's jacket. Then he turned to her.

" _Tell him that our bags are outside on the drive way and are to be taken to the guest house_ " he signed and Darcy had to process the signing for a while before turning to the man to repeat what Loki said, and to try to make it look like she was used to ordering people around all the time.

"Of course ma'm" the young man said and left to take care of their bags. Darcy turned to look at Loki and started to wring her hands together nervously. Loki leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" _Don't be nervous_ " he signed.

" _Just don't leave me alone_ " Darcy whispered as she signed it to him and he kissed her forehead again.

" _Of course not_ " he took her hand and led her through the house to where the music was playing at the back of the house. They passed a few people on the way, who all looked like they tried to smile pleasantly at them while having a stick up their butts. And as they passed them Darcy could hear one thing with perfect clarity even though the lady who said it had whispered it, "that's the deaf son" Darcy's head whipped back to look at the lady being drowned by her pearl necklace who quickly looked away from the angry brunette to look like she hadn't been staring at them at all.

Loki either didn't care or didn't notice as he continued to lead her through the house onto the big wooden veranda. From the veranda there was about only 100 meters to the ocean, and it was startling blue and glittering in the sun. There were people standing on the sand further down from the veranda and kids playing volleyball over a net in the sand. But the majority of the people there, which must have been at least 70 people were on the veranda, lounging in grey sofas with white curtains over them to protect them from the sun or standing by the two different bars at either side of the deck. They had passed a band inside the house where people were dancing as well.

And now Darcy was intimidated for real, there was no way that Loki's parents could like her, she was probably below acceptable standards for him. They probably wanted him to end up with some of the women throwing looks at him now, with their long straight hair, professionally done make up and designer dresses and clothes. Loki had told her that the first part of the party today was casual, but there was nothing casual about these women.

Darcy had never cared for designer clothes of designer anything because to her it made no difference what you wore as long as you felt comfortable and beautiful, and she had been very verbal about that particular opinion before, but now she felt herself shirk back. Even though she was dressed in designer clothes herself and she felt sexy, it was clothes that Loki payed for and thought looked nice on her, what if he would prefer her to look more like the girls at the party right now. Loki seemed to notice the falter in her step and turned back to look at her with a concerned look on his face, but he didn't have to say anything as he spied something over Darcy's head.

" _Loki! Oh darling how I have missed you_!" Darcy turned around to see a tall blond/mixed with white haired woman in a white sundress and white wide brimmed hat come towards them, singing as she spoke before she threw her arms around Loki's neck, and Loki hugged her back though he rolled his eyes over his mothers shoulder and Darcy couldn't help but smirk at that.

Fiona let go of her youngest son, not before pressing a kiss to his cheek, to step back and look at him while still holding his hands. "You get even more handsome every time I see you" Fiona smiled and Loki let go of her hands to sign at her.

" _So do you mother_ " Frigga laughed and smacked his arm.

" _Such a liar, you're far to smooth for your own good_ " Fiona hugged him again " _now where is that friend of yours_ -" Fiona said and then turned around and spotted Darcy, Fiona's smile never dropped for even a millisecond.

"Darcy?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Odinson" Darcy said and held out her hand which Fiona took in a gentle grip.

"Oh please call me Fiona. I can't tell you how curious I have been about you ever since Loki asked for the guest house for the two of you"

Darcy smiled "There isn't much to be curious about"

"Nonsense! Loki never takes girls home, He was awfully shy as a child and a teenager, so we only had to put up with Thor bringing home girls now and again. We have to sit down and chat"

"Sure" darcy said and glanced at Loki who looked mortified by his mother telling her about his lack of teenage love life. He took her hand and they followed Fiona through the mass of people come to celebrate her, they were stopped once in a while and Fiona introduced them to a myriad of people "this is my son Loki, and his friend Darcy" and after a long while they finally sat down on one of the grey couches, but before Loki could even touch the couch Frigga out a hand on his shoulder.

" _Loki darling can you go and get Darcy and yourself some champagne, I got the year you like so much_ " Fiona said and Darcy was relieved to see that Fiona also spoke the words she signed while signing them like Darcy did. Loki glanced at Darcy who just smiled back before he left to quickly find champagne.

"He's awfully protective of you, or is that just because he's afraid I'll tell you embarrassing things about him?" Fiona smiled.

"I told him not to leave me alone just before we came into the house...I'm not really used to this kind of thing"

Fiona smiled reassuringly "then what are you used to? What do you do Darcy?"

"I just finished my exams for the political science program and I work in a coffee shop in New York, hopefully I can get another job now if I get my degree" Darcy said and Fiona nodded.

"Why did you chose political science?" Fiona asked and Darcy told her, after a while they found the had a lot of opinions in common, Fiona had after all been a hot shot in the UN so she knew what she was talking about and she was truly fascinating to speak with. Even when Loki got back and have Darcy her champagne, nothing could tear Darcy's attention away from what Fiona was talking about.

" _We'll have to continue at another time dear, Loki looks like he is going to be bored to tears_ " Fiona said with a smirk and Darcy looked at Loki who just rolled his eyes.

"How is your ASL studying going? Loki mentioned at least that much when he told me you were coming, how long have you studied?"

" _I have only studied it for as long as I have known him, so a month_?" Darcy looked at Loki who nodded.

" _But you're a quick learner_ "

" _Or I have a very good teacher_ " Darcy signed back and Loki smiled. Fiona watched them with a smile on her face.

"And how do you find it?"

"It's difficult to remember what some signs mean, just like any other language when you first start practicing really"

"There you are!" Darcy looked away from Fiona to see a...pirate? Coming towards them. It wasn't really a pirate even though he had an eyepatch, he was wearing dark blue slacks, a white shirt and a dark blue suit jacket.

He leaned down and kissed Fiona on the cheek before looking at Darcy and Loki. But his gaze focused on Loki.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" His tone was menacing but judging by the smirk on Loki's face as he stood up it was meant as a joke, Loki who was a head taller than his father gave him a quick hug. A very manly hug with pats on the back and all that. And then he turned to Darcy.

"And you must be the friend I have heard Fiona gush about" Darcy stood up and shook Daddy Odinsons hand.

From the side Loki signed something and Darcy glanced at him in time to see "girlfriend" which made her warm inside from butterflies.

"I'm Darcy, pleased to meet you" she said with the most charming smile she could muster.

"Anthony Odinson" Darcy let go of his hand and sat down again, as she did Loki's hand came to rest on her thigh. Anthony reach out to Fiona.

"May I borrow you for a moment dear?" Fiona smiled and took his hand.

"We'll chat later, the guests will have to go home to change clothes for tonight anyway then your all mine" Fiona said with a smile and disappeared with her husband. Darcy turned to Loki who had on his sunglasses again to avoid the sun in his eyes.

" _Your parents seem nice, albeit busy_ " she signed.

" _That's pretty much my childhood in a sentence_ " he signed with a self depreciating smile and Darcy frowned, his words making her feel sorry for him.

" _You got something on your chin_ " Loki signed and Darcy wiped her chin with her fingers but Loki shook his head.

" _No, let me_ " his hand cupped her chin and his thumb stroked lazy patterns on it before he dragged her face towards his in a kiss. She laughed when they pulled apart.

"Ridiculously smooth" Darcy said and Loki smiled widely.

Darcy lost herself in his sky blue eyes and for a moment they just sat there in silence staring at each other. Loki smiled after a while and raised his hands to sign when someone suddenly put a hand on his shoulder which made him look up, and then shoot up from the couch to hug the stunning looking girl in front of them.

Darcy couldn't name the feeling that passed over her when they broke their hug and started to sign to each other excitedly. The girl who signed with Loki was tall, slender and had long black hair. She was also ridiculously attractive and seemed to own the room effortlessly in her tight grey summer dress and sandals. She realized why she felt so dejected, she had assumed that Loki (and by association her) would be safe from being hit on by other girls because he was deaf...even though he had talked about it with her on several occasions how people love to stereotype deaf people or assume things about their lives that were completely untrue, she had still done it. She had assumed that because of his disability he would not be attractive to other women, and she had obviously been wrong.

Just as Darcy felt herself blush in embarrassment Loki turned around and reached out for her, and she took his hand and let herself be pulled to his side. She tried to smile at the other woman as nicely as she could, despite being wary of another woman being able to speak sign language to Loki.

The Amazon in front of her smiled back and then looked at Loki who had started to sign.

" _This is my girlfriend Darcy. Darcy, this is my friend Sif_ " Darcy watched as Loki signed out Sif's name and then turned to the woman and shook her hand.

" _It's nice to meet you_ " Darcy said, very aware of how she spoke while signing.

" _It's nice to meet you too_ " Sif signed back at her but then looked at Loki. " _I can't believe it's been two years since we last saw each other"_

Loki smiled back " _it's been too long, how's the new boyfriend working out_?"

Sif rolled her eyes " _he couldn't keep up, besides, he didn't have as nice hair as you do_ " she said with a wink and Loki let out a short laugh, which made Darcy's stomach drop to the floor. They must have dated...of course they would have. She was obviously at his level in society and she was deaf, if they hadn't dated there would have been something wrong with them.

Darcy woke up from her thoughts when Loki cupped her cheek, she hadn't heard a bit of the conversation before that. She met his concerned gaze and shook her head, if she had heard him right through her haze he had asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think the heat is wearing me down, I'll just go and get some water" she said, ignoring his doubting look, and then turned around and left the veranda.

It turned out that finding a quiet place in the house wasn't as easy as she first imagined it. But eventually she found a spot on the second floor in what looked like a guest room, and sat down on the pale blue bed covers.

"Darcy?" She jumped in surprise and turned to se Thor standing in the door way, she had no idea how long she had been sitting there.

"Hey big guy, I was just going down stairs" she stood up and tried to smile but Thor saw through it.

"What's the matter?"

Darcy debated not telling him and going on about how she was dizzy from not drinking but decided against it.

She sighed "I was really selfish and judgmental and I'm ashamed of myself. And I'm not comfortable around these people, it's like they can smell the working class in me"

Thor laughed at her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I know what your talking about. I have been around these people for as long as I can remember, except for my adult years when I only have to put up with them on events like these. My mother used to say that snobs only have power over you if you let them, and she's from England where the socialites are even more jumped up than here if I understand her correctly. So don't let them get to you, you are far too good for caring what they think." Darcy smiled up at him.

"Thank you"

"As for the selfish and judgmental thing you did, I don't believe it's as bad as you make it out to be in your head"

Darcy looked up at him "I assumed that since Loki is deaf he wouldn't be wanted by other women, making me free from competition. I judged him by his disability and used it to feel good about my situation, if that's not judgmental and selfish then I don't know what to call it"

Thor was silent for a moment before speaking again "at least you realized you did it, and you feel bad about it enough to not do t again. I wasn't so lucky"

Darcy looked at him in surprise and Thor sighed, pulling at his dark blue tie.

"When we were young I used to judge Loki's abilities, were they physical or mental, by him being deaf. And I never realized what I did or heeded my parents advice on how to avoid doing it. It caused quite the rift between us for a couple of years, and by the time I realized what an asshole I had been, it took years for us to get back to being brothers, friends again"

"You were a child, it's never easy to accept things you don't understand when you're younger" Darcy said and Thor smiled at her attempt to comfort him and took her hand.

"Thanks Darcy"

"And besides you're the famous Odinson brothers now, yet to lose a case I've heard" she winked and Thor laughed.

"That we are, Loki is the brains and I'm the big bad wolf that does the talking" Thor said with a smug smile and Darcy laughed.

"I'm imagining a pinky and the brain kind of thing" Darcy said and Thor looked her dead in the eye.

"Would you believe me if I told you that that's my ringtone?" Darcy's eyes widened comically.

"No! Seriously?!" She laughed and Thor couldn't help but laugh with her, her laughter was infectious.

"Dead serious" they both sat there laughing for a while before calming down.

"Thor, who's Sif?" Darcy asked and the pieces fell together in Thor's head.

"Not someone you should feel competition from" Darcy didn't reply to that and bit her lip instead. "She and Loki dated when they were both 18, it ended when they were around 24"

"Six years?" Darcy gasped and Thor nodded.

"It was a long time yes, but when it ended they were friends. Somewhere in the middle of university and different jobs they didn't meet as much as before and started to drift away from the romantic part of the relationship into friendship." Thor squeezed her hand "you have nothing to worry about, and sure she might be deaf and fluent I sign language while you're not there yet, but you will get better at it Darcy. From what Loki tells me you practice almost everyday when you have your lunch break"

"I know, I know. I just can't help but feeling...jealous I guess"

"Don't be, he chose to be with you. And he has never really liked the types of girls that moves in our circle anyway. Sif was an exception due to personality and the fact that she was also deaf and they could relate to each other."

Darcy felt so much better after taking to Thor, she felt lighter and happier already. So when they walked out of the room and down the stairs it was with a smile on her lips. Loki saw them come down the stairs, he must have been looking for her, and despite feeling guilty about being gone for so long she smiled and walked up to him and kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to her before leaning back and letting go of him. He looked down at her with a surprised look before signing.

" _Where did you go_?"

" _To the bathroom and then I met Thor and we talked, sorry for being gone for so long_ " she signed back.

" _No it's fine, do you want to eat_?"

" _Yes I'm starving_ " and he took her hand and led her through the party.

* * *

 **To answer the review from** **gilliesjauregui if Loki would be able to talk using a hearing aid...maybe, you'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **Next chapter will probably be delayed. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think, I always love hearing from you and you have all been so sweet in your reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm a slave to your games_  
 _I'm just a sucker for pain_  
 _I wanna chain you up_  
 _I wanna tie you down_  
 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _-sucker for pain_

Darcy's floor long dress swished as she walked and she stroked the black fabric fondly and marveled at how soft it was.

The evening part of the party that Loki had said would be the 'fancier' part had passed relatively well. She had met some people that spoke to her first out of curiosity about her relationship to Loki and then stayed to talk to her because they seemed to like her, which was nice. She still felt wary whenever Sif wandered over in her silky red dress illuminated by the many candles on the veranda to talk to Loki. But she was also very comfortable in that Loki only had eyes for her that evening. Her black dress had a deep neckline that went between her breasts down almost her last rib, and the flowing skirt still showed of her curves beautifully. She looked sexy and classy, and Loki was really appreciating it.

They hadn't had time to do anything when the guests had left because then they were left with Thor and the parents to talk. Fiona hadn't been kidding when she said she wanted to know everything. But now they were alone in the guest house, which was like a miniature version of the main house. Darcy slumped down on the sofa almost felt herself fall asleep immediately when her muscles relaxed. The bathroom door opened and Loki stepped out and walked over to her, instantly reminding her of something more pressing than sleeping.

" _Did you like the party_?" Loki asked and sat down next to her and she curled up beside him and nodded.

" _Your mother is nice, your dad seems nice too but he was kind of quiet_ "

" _They like you, mom loves you already_ " Loki signed with a smirk and Darcy felt enormously giddy at being told that her boyfriends parents liked her.

"Thank god!" Darcy sighed and leaned back her head against the white sofa and Loki smirked at her before fixing his gaze on her pale throat.

Darcy gasped in surprise when his lips made contact with her neck but the gasp turned into mumbled pleasure instead. His fingers slid under the wide straps of her dress and slid them down her arms to expose her black bra, which soon vanished as his fingers slid behind her back and flicked it open. They kissed deeply for while, just enjoying the feel of each other. For once they didn't have to worry about Natasha walking in, or his phone ringing with a case development (he had turned his phone off and told his assistant that if anyone called the office he would refer it to Thor). Now they were free to take their time.

Darcy leaned back to break the kiss before climbing over onto Loki's lap to straddle him, as soon as she did he tugged her closer and caught one of her nipples with his mouth and she moaned at the feeling of his hot mouth on her. She reached down between them and started to work on his belt, and after that his fly. Loki broke off the kiss and grabbed her hips, now that they had done this a couple of times she was used to it and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and when he stood up she tightened her legs over his hips. She giggled as he carried her away from the couch and into the bedroom, and then threw her onto the big sky blue bed in the middle of the room.

She barely had time to land before he slid her panties down her legs and threw them over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. Darcy raised her hips a little and started to push down her dress until Loki finally pulled it off entirely. There was something were erotic about her laying completely naked on the bed while he still had all of his clothes on. Darcy got on all fours and crawled over to the end of the bed where Loki stood watching her with a hungry look on his face. She stopped in front of him and reached up and started to unbutton his white shirt, all while his hands stroked over her breasts, her hips, her stomach, and eventually stopped between her legs and started to caress the moist lips he found there.

Darcy moaned as he rubbed her and couldn't focus on opening his shirt anymore and instead just gripped the fabric for dear life as another moan went through her. Loki grabbed her hair with his hand and pulled her to him roughly and kissed her. He knew by now how much she loved having her hair pulled (under the right circumstances), and she trembled against him, reveling in the feeling of being pressed against him and his tongue searching her mouth.

The hand that had been rubbing her moved to her chest and she briefly registered how wet his fingers were before he pushed her back on the bed, landing with her legs spread wide and her body aching for him. He threw off his shirt quickly and pulled down his pants and boxer briefs and socks before climbing onto the bed and crawling over to her. Darcy gasped in relief as his cock slid into her and her nails dug into his back when he filled her up completely.

Loki cupped her face gently and she looked up at him and met his questioning look, his jaw was clenched and he seemed to be trembling just a little. Darcy nodded, thinking that she understood what he wanted to know.

"It's okay" she breathed and Loki met her lips in a kiss and then started to rock back and forth, his slow movements then grew into almost him pulling out completely before slamming into her again, always being rewarded with a gasp from Darcy when he did. Darcy wrapped her legs around his back and angled her hips to have him hit her spot and he watched her mouth open and eyes close in a moan when he did.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath, it had been a long while since the last time after all and leaned down to kiss her, which she eagerly reciprocated. And then he slipped out of her briefly to suck her breasts. He shivered in pleasure as her fingers nestled themselves in his hair and how he could feel her breath hitch when he did certain things with his tongue. When he stopped to look at her she pushed his shoulder gently and he leaned back to find out what she wanted. She say up and pushed him up into a sitting position before she somehow, it was impressive since she was much smaller than him, flipped him over so that he was the one on his back before she straddled him.

He sighed at the sight of her wild hair and bright shining eyes looking down on him, and her fantastic breasts and hips- his eyes closed his a rippling pleasure as she grabbed his shaft and slid him into her heat again. He smiled up at her when she started to ride carefully, and he placed his hands on her ass and squeezed it which made her quicken her movements. He tried to hold back the groans of pleasure every time she pushed down on him but he was pretty sure he didn't succeed.

Darcy felt Loki's grip on her hips harden as she rode him as quickly as she could, she knew he was close, he groaned and his jaw clenched in an effort to not give in despite her desperately wanting to see him come. She moved one of his hands from her hip up to her breasts and he squeezed it hard and she covered it with her own hand as if to ground herself. She coasted along the edges of her orgasm but she knew that she would need more to come, Loki however did not.

He groaned loudly and his grip on her hip and breast tightened almost painfully when he came, and when he looked at her to see her wide smile he let his head fall down with a short breathless laugh. Darcy climbed off him and ran to the bathroom to clean herself up and use the toilet. When she came back Loki was resting against the headboard and patted on the bed next to him for her to come and lay with him. She jumped up on the bed and crawled over to him and gave him a kiss before sitting down between his widespread legs.

" _You are amazing_ " Loki signed, his gestures noticeably lazier despite his happy smile.

" _So are you_ " Darcy signed back before she leaned in and kissed him deeper this time.

" _But I didn't make you come_ " Loki signed looking slightly disappointed but Darcy shrugged and kissed him again.

" _Coming isn't the point, the point is being close to someone you care about_. And it's hard to make me come"

" _Is that a challenge_?" Loki signed with a smirk and Darcy laughed before laying down between his legs.

" _If you want it to be_ " Loki pulled the comforter over them, and they laid there caressing each other below the sheets before falling asleep holding each other.

The next day of the party was going to involve polo, where you ride a horse and hit a ball with a stick, the definition of rich people sport if there ever was one and Darcy was relieved to hear that Loki had never played.

So instead of watching the game they were going to stay behind at the house to play in the ocean and tan. Loki had been really pleased to see her in a bikini, so pleased that when he had seen her put it on in the bathroom he has walked over pulled the bottom down, placed her onto the bench next to the sink, eat her out, turn her around and then proceed to fuck her from behind as they both watched each other in the mirror in front of them. The challenge Loki had taken on in making her come was quickly overcome, Darcy's legs had trembled when he stopped slamming into her.

Darcy blushed even thinking about it laying there in her beach chair next to Loki, her gaze kept being drawn to his black and blue swim trunks for some reason.

"I see you are enjoying yourselves!" Darcy look over her shoulder to see Fiona walk over, she had a blue see through long poncho of some kind and her white bikini was visible through the fabric. She sat down in the chair next to Darcy which got Loki's attention.

"I can't even remember the last time I did this" Darcy sighed in pleasure as she leaned back and let the sun warm her.

" _Well feel free to come over anytime you want to do it again_ " Fiona said, signing as she did.

" _Wasn't the match supposed to continue until two_?" Loki signed and Fiona let out a short laugh.

" _Who knows, I left early, it bores me to tears_ " she said as she signed and Darcy laughed. " _Your father is practically shining with pride though, Thor seems to own the field even after not playing for years_ "

Loki smirked at that and Darcy laughed "at least the dislike balances out the love for the sport in the house I guess"

" _It's hardly a sport, someone confused he rules of horse riding and lacrosse and made that monstrosity_ " Loki signed, although Fiona had to explain some of the signs to her.

" _So what did you do as a child_?" Darcy signed and Loki smirked.

" _Guess_ "

Darcy thought for a short while. While it could be a team sport it would be difficult to communicate with each other what they wanted unless more players were deaf, so she scratched that. And a single sport fitting Loki...

"Okay, tennis or swimming" she said, not knowing the signs for either words. Loki smirk grew.

" _Both, swimming all year round and tennis in the summer_ " Fiona had to translate that and after they did a repeat of the signs for tennis and swimming, so she would learn, she turn to Loki.

"I'm such a Sherlock Holmes!" She laughed and Loki smiled and shook his head.

"Oi Darcy!" Darcy turned to look over her shoulder and saw Thor, who probably just got back from the polo game judging by his sweaty hair and bare torso. Behind him a couple of other guys jumped down on the beach, looking like they also just returned from the game. And judging by how Fiona jumped up to greet them and ask if they wanted something to drink and who won, Darcy was right.

"Fancy a swim?" Thor said and Loki who had caught Darcy's movements had also looked back at his brother. " _Loki come on_ " Thor said, signing as he walked towards the water.

Loki stood up and looked down at her, " _do you want to swim_?"

Darcy folded her glasses and then took Loki's hand. The polo guys ran past them into the water screaming, and Darcy had to laugh at their frat boy behavior. But her laughter soon turned into a gasp in surprise as Loki picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and started to walk down into the water.

"Oh my god! Loki it's cold, Loki no-" Darcy splashed down into the water and then quickly jumped up to stand in front of Loki and wipe her wet hair from her face.

"You're such an ass!" Darcy laughed and smacked his chest but he just smirked before diving into her, dragging both of them underwater. When they got up again Darcy wrapped her legs around Loki's waist and he carried her.

"Hey lovebirds!" Darcy looked over at Thor and Loki followed her gaze. It seemed like Thor and the other guys were making their way out of the water. "We're going to play volleyball, wanna join?"

Darcy looked at Loki but he didn't seem to know what Thor had said, maybe he was too far away to read his lips. "Volleyball?" Darcy asked, and Loki nodded. He then smirked and let go of her legs and pushed her backwards just enough for Darcy to lose her grip around him and fall beneath the surface again.

...

Loki would not have chosen the teams that they ended up with. Darcy was the only girl on the opposite side of the net, and she was alone with Thor and his polo friends. All, except Thor, eyed his girlfriends black bikini, probably willing it to slip at some point during the game. Sif had asked if she could join and had been placed in his team, but she in her tank top and jean shorts wasn't as appealing to the other men as Darcy was.

 _I hope she doesn't have to jump to get something, dear gods please._

Darcy however, looked completely oblivious to the attention she was getting and laughed as they played. Being ridiculously attractive all while doing it.

Loki jumped up to hit back the ball over the net at one point and when he landed and continued to play he glanced at Darcy and was surprised to see her leering at him. She smirked at him and dragged her tongue over her lower lip discretely. Loki woke up from his staring at her when Sif snapped her fingers in front of him, informing him that he missed the ball. When he glanced at his teammates that only confirmed it. When he looked back at Darcy she smirked, and he shook his head at how uncontrollably adorable she was.

The game continued without any mishaps on Loki's part, not for Darcy's lack of trying though. But Loki quickly decided, after Darcy's third time running after the ball and the leering bastards on both teams watched her do it with far too much interest, to opt out of the game. Claiming that they had to get ready for the dinner party, Darcy ran under the net and over to him to take his hand and they walked away to the guest house.

"Shower?" Darcy signed when they got inside and Loki nodded, and they made their way to the bathroom. Darcy peeled off her bikini and jumped into the shower, followed by Loki. She was about to say something when something hard pressed against her stomach, interrupting herself she looked down at his fully erect penis and then blushed as she looked up at him before he caught her lips in a hard kiss. He pressed his hard body against hers and his hands ran over her hips and thighs and breasts, squeezing her till she was crazy with lust. She was just about to reach between them to grab his cock when he slid down to his knees on the black shower tiles. He reached up to turn off the shower just a little, before his hand slid under her thigh to lift it and place on his shoulder.

When his tongue pressed against her clit she gasped and instinctively put her hand in his hair and pressed his head more to her. She let go of his hair, wary of how he might dislike her pushing him. But he reached up and took her hand again and brought it to his hair, curling her fingers in it before letting go to squeeze her thighs. So he liked having his hair tugged, she gasped as he sucked her clit and decided to save that information for later.

After some more sucking and swirling he felt her hand tighten in his hair and he savored the feeling of the roots of his hair burn slightly when she tightened her grip, and when she shuddered and noticeably relaxed he stood up and kissed his way over her body on the way.

He took in the sight of her open mouth and heavy breathing, her chest rising and falling rapidly, he kissed her deeply and she wound her arms around his neck. He opened the shower doors and stepped out with her. Shower sex was great but that would not work with their height differences.

They walked into the bedroom and before Loki pushed her down on the bed, she turned and pushed him instead and started to ride him. Her breasts bouncing back and forth and her mouth opened in silent gasps, coupled with her swirling hips and tight wetness around his cock had him coming almost embarrassingly quickly.

She slid off him and the cuddled on the now wet sheets, content to kiss for the rest of the evening. Neither of them could remember when they had felt like this before.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for all your awesome reviews! You make this story go on with all your sweet responses. Thank you!**

 **A question from Pallyndrome: I originally intended for them to have their original names but then I wrote into the story that Frigga and Odin had named them Loki and Thor because they like Nordic mythology, and then it seemed weird for them to keep their original names so I changed Frigga to Fiona (because of the F) but I couldn't find a name I liked for Odin that started with an O, so I went with the actors name.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Promise to text me when you get home so I know you made it home safe_ " Fiona signed and Loki rolled his eyes before replying lazily.

 _"Yes mother"_ He hugged her and Darcy had to smile at the look of love and pride on Fiona's face as she squeezed him.

"And Darcy come here!" Fiona then turned to her and swept her into a hug. "I can't wait to see you again my dear, don't be afraid to come and tan whenever you want" Fiona smiled and Darcy laughed.

"Thank you for letting me be here for your party, I had so much fun"

"I'm happy to hear it" Fiona said and squeezed her hands gently, before she turned to her husband. Darcy then turned to the car to throw in her handbag, and then turned to search for Loki. Her smile only fell a little when she saw him having a conversation, much to quickly for her to really grasp what the conversation was about, with Sif. They were standing close together, and Sif had a big smile on her face. When they hugged Darcy got into the car.

She didn't want to watch it, nor did she want Loki to see her jealous.

Loki quickly returned to the car though and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Darcy looked out the window and waved goodbye to his parents and Thor, and the back of a retreating Sif.

The glimpse into Loki's world had been enlightening and she had enjoyed meeting his parents and the trip had been a huge success for the relationship, but she was still going to enjoy going back to just being them again. She looked over at her boyfriend, his black hair billowing slightly in the wind from his open window, his green eyes partly visible through the darkened glass of his raybans. He was perfect, and she was hopelessly in love with him, and she needed him to be in love with her too.

* * *

Darcy had gotten her degree in political science, but there really was no job in sight for her in that area. She groaned and closed her laptop and leaned her head against the bar table in Loki's kitchen. She had no choice but to go back to the coffee shop tomorrow. It was a job and she should be grateful, her student loans weren't as huge as some of her other classmates were, but it still wasn't the job she wanted.

Loki came out of the bedroom, fiddling with his tie and looking for the file he had brought home with him from the office when he saw Darcy slumped over the table. He walked over and rubbed her back, which made her look back at him with a tired smile.

" _Any luck_?" He signed and she shook her head. " _You will find something_ "

Darcy sighed and signed tiredly " _I hope so. But I'll probably have to go back to the shop tomorrow and stay there for the rest of my life_ " she groaned and Loki leaned over her and kiss her cheek.

He rounded the table to stand on the opposite side of her, thinking about how to pose his suggestion without stepping on any of her buttons, as she had quite a few.

" _My assistants practice is over in three weeks, he'll go back to school then. If you want to get a foot in to the lawyer world, and me not being your boss poses a problem, you can have his job_ "

Darcy stared at him for a long time, she usually did when she translated his signing but this was a looming silence.

He looked at her quizzically and she lifted her hands to sign.

" _It doesn't bother you that I have no skills_?"

" _I know you're skilled_ " he said and he couldn't help but wink naughtily after a while which made her smile.

"Shut up" she laughed before thinking about his suggestion.

" _What will I be doing exactly_?" Loki smiled and rounded the table again, signing as he did.

" _Get dressed and I'll show you_ "

* * *

Darcy walked through the huge marble entrance of the even larger building holding hands with Loki and trying to not look like she obviously didn't fit in. She had worn her most business-y outfit, black pencil skirt and deep blue shirt, but the women around her wearing similar outfits looked way more professional than she did.

The building had many different offices in it, each normally having one floor to themselves as Loki and Thor did. They had plenty of employees, despite being the front for the firm, so they needed it.

When the elevator doors slid open six stories up, they stepped out into the reception area. White and stylish with plenty of green plants all around and wall wide Windows showing off a spectacular view of the streets below.

The big white stone reception area stole attention away from that though, with its carvings of ancient battles and horses on it. The perky red head around Darcy's height behind the desk, Bluetooth wired behind her hear, stood up and smiled at Loki.

" _Good morning Loki_ " she even signed it, and Darcy felt even more displeased when she noticed that the woman's rack was only a little smaller than hers, for fuck sakes.

Loki signed good morning back and Darcy walked over to shake her hand.

"I'm Darcy Lewis, nice to meet you"

"Hi, I'm Sygin. You with Loki?" The way Sygin intentionally didn't move her lips made it impossible for Loki to read them, and Darcy had to smirk.

"Yeah" she said, trying not to move hers either.

"Lucky girl, he's fine as hell" Darcy smiled at her, she might like this girl after all.

"Thank you, and don't I know it" she turned and walked over to Loki who had a frown on his face.

" _What did you talk about_?"

" _Nothing special_ " she signed with an impish smile and he looked at her suspiciously before leading her through the corridor, passing a row of offices on the way, before stepping into an opened office where a young man sat behind a desk. Or he did sit before he saw Loki, when he did he shot up to his feet.

"Good morning sir!" He gave Loki a paper filled with sticky notes and Loki looked them over, Darcy peeked over his shoulder. It was mostly calls from expectant clients or other case details that the guy had been working on.

Speaking of said guy, he was looking over her as Loki scanned the paper. Before the assistant had time to see Darcy glaring at him for his gaze freezing over her chest, Loki snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, scaring the shit out of him.

"Sorry- I just- sorry sir" he fumbled for words while Loki stood there staring at him with a blank stare. She thought that was pretty hot. Loki didn't have to say anything to get his assistant all up in knots.

"Hi, I'm Darcy" she said and reached out her hand which the the guy took.

"Pleasant to meet you, I'm Ian"

Loki signed " _tell him you're here to take his job_ " before walking over and unlocking his office door.

"Do you know sign language Ian?"

"I have tried to learn some for the job, but with school and everything it's too much to keep track of. And it wasn't really worth it, I was only going to be here for a year" he said with a shrug.

"I see"

"What do you do?"

"Oh I'm here to learn what it means to be Loki's assistant. I'm taking your job when you leave" she smiled and Ian nodded and then started to summarize what she would have to do, like organizing his appointments with clients, researching different topics concerning cases.

"It might not seem like a lot but when it gets busy here it's insane. At least we don't have to fetch him coffee" he said with a roll of his eyes and Darcy smirked.

"He doesn't drink coffee?"

"No he does, but he goes to get it for himself. Rumor is that he's hot for one of the baristas, so if that neckline was intended to be used for something you should reconsider. Apparently they started dating, but I don't know how serious they are" Ian said, glancing down at the neckline he mentioned earlier. Darcy crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll keep it in mind. Is Thor in?"

Ian nodded "he should be by now. He's single by the way" Darcy raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged with a smile. "What?"

He seemed to ignore her obvious annoyance and continued to prattle on about secrecy and contracts.

"They do get called in for interviews pretty often, even when there is no high press case, your main job there is to make sure they do not ask questions about hearing aids or operations concerning Loki's deafness"

Darcy frowned "why?"

"He did go through with an operation about three months ago, they probably got his hopes up and when it didn't work he went fucking berserk. Thor put those rules in place after that, and since Loki doesn't seem to be looking for anything new to try it works out to not talk about it"

Darcy nodded slowly. Now that she thought about it the subject had never been picked up between them before. She would do some research when she got home and see what she found on it. She strolled over to Loki's office and opened his door, she heard Ian's protest in the background, apparently one did not simply just walk into Loki's office unannounced.

Loki looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her. " _Did it go well_?"

" _Yes, I think I have a pretty good idea of how to do it now_ " she signed back and he got up from his chair to wrap his arms around her.

" _So, do you want the job_?"

Darcy nodded slowly " _as long as you're not doing this just to be nice, if you think I'll be good at this I'll do it but I won't be a charity case_ " she signed and he leaned down to kiss her.

" _Of course you're not a charity case. I believe you will be great at this, it is even below you_ " Darcy rolled her eyes at him but he kissed her again to take away whatever negative thoughts she could have about herself.

A movement in the corner of his eye moved his attention from his girlfriend to his useless assistant standing gaping in the door frame. Loki glared at him sharply and the boy immediately started making excuses, they fell on deaf ears, literally.

" _I'm going say hi to Thor and then catch a cab back to my apartment. See you tonight_?" She signed and Loki nodded and leaned down for a last kiss before he let her walk out the door past his fumbling assistant.

He knew she would do great as his assistant, he wouldn't hire her otherwise. But he also had a deep rooted need to hold her close to him, in anyway possible, and the job posed an excellent way of doing just that. He was a jealous man, but he was too far gone in love with her to keep the green monster away.

* * *

Three weeks flew by and soon Darcy had become a fixture at the office, and in his apartment. They slept there and then drove to work together, it was practical, it was heaven. He was thinking about asking her to move in with him, she already had her things spread around his apartment like a Darcy bombshell, why not just make it permanent?

The end of the day made it self known by the sky slowly darkening to a dusky blue, and Darcy walked into the office dressed and ready to go. She walked behind him and put a post it note on the computer screen. She spread post it notes around like it was flower petals, everywhere he looked when he got back from meetings there would be post it notes. Important messages, new appointments, or mostly just drawings and quotes she thought he would like.

He read the post it. _Would you like me to research something about the case for tomorrow?_ She had a knack for digging up research for cases, secret documents even, and she seemed to enjoy it and he was glad for it.

He shook his head and pushed his chair back a little from the desk. She slid down onto his lap and then placed an article cut out on his desk...

" _What is this_?" He signed, his face not telling anything of how he felt inside and Darcy started to slowly regret doing this, but held her ground.

" _It's a new surgical technique and hearing aid technology developed by Stark Enterprises, the trial was successful in many of the cases_ " She said and signed and he studied her for a long moment after she finished speaking. " _I thought you might be interested"_

Loki gently pushed her off his lap and got up to grab his suit jacket hanging on a coat hanger next to his bookshelf.

" _I'm not_ "

She stepped in front of him so that he couldn't ignore her signing " _Why?"_ He didn't even look at her when he grabbed his bag and stepped out of the office. She stomped after him, narrowly passing through the closing elevator doors that he did nothing to hold back.

She placed herself in front of him " _You could tell me what's wrong instead of sulking and shutting me out_ " He met her gaze for a long while before he just slowly shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

" _I didn't realize me being deaf was a problem for you_ " He still didn't meet her gaze so he couldn't see her jaw drop or how annoyed she got.

She pulled his arm to make him look at her and signed angrily " _It is not. I want to know what you think about it-"_

 _"I thought Ian told you when you started to not bring this up?"_ He signed back, his jaw clenched.

"I want to talk about it with you, despite what other people say" Darcy said, frustrated. Loki shook his head in annoyance and glared at the doors.

" _You wouldn't understand Darcy_ " Darcy paused to just stare at him after that. He had told her once, to the sound of rain outside his apartment and sheets wrapped around them after sex that she was the only one who had understood him in far too long, even without being able to speak to each other completely they still understood each other like no one else.

And now she had gone from that to being ignorant of how he felt and ignorant about him.

She placed herself infront of him again. " _And I never will if you won't talk to me_ "

He raised an eyebrow at her, frustration in his eyes. " _I'm deaf, remember? I can't talk properly, does that bother you_?"

She stared at him in astonishment and anger before she turned around and stared at the elevator doors, counting down the floors they had left. If he was going to sulk about it like a child she wouldn't force herself to lure the answers out of him, he was an adult and should fucking communicate like one. With that thought Darcy realized she wasn't much better but she didn't care at the moment.

When the elevator doors slid open Darcy slid out before they were fully opened and marched towards the entrance, the big glass windows and doors revealing the rain outside. Perfect, now she was going to be wet too.

They hadn't talked about if she was going to stay at the apartment tonight, but now she needed space and by Loki's silent sulking next to her, the huge space between them not filled by them holding hands was hauntingly obvious, he needed to be alone.

So when they got outside, instead of jumping into the car parked in front of the entrance, Darcy turned left and started to walk towards the nearest subway stop to go home to her small miserable apartment.

She listened for his steps after her, but the only people passing her were people running to safety from the rain. When she saw his black car drive past her she felt the stone drop in her chest. She decided to buy thai food on the way home.

* * *

The next morning Loki had a meeting with Thor and , another attorney at the firm, about something she didn't care about. So she worked alone for about an hour before Loki passed her desk.

If she hadn't been on the phone with a client he would have stopped to talk to her, she had seen it in the way he stopped to look at her. But she continued to talk and note things down on her notepad and he eventually walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

They continued that way until lunch, they usually ate together in the staff lounge with the others but today Darcy was in the mood for Subway, and quickly ran out the office, with a surprise company of Sigyn, and walked across the street for lunch. So when Loki walked out of his office to see Darcy gone, a notepad full of post its for him with new appointments and files she picked out for him, he got even more frustrated than before.

When Darcy got back to the office she opened Loki's door to make sure he got the new appointments, but he wasn't there. She checked her computer for any meetings but there was nothing for the rest of the day. She sat down behind her desk, both releived and sad that he probably wasn't coming back.

She missed him, but at the same time she was still annoyed. But should she be the one to apologize? She brought it up even though she knew he didn't want to talk about it. But she would have done that anyway even if Ian hadn't told her about it, sooner or later she would have seen something online about hearing aids or something and talked to him about it.

And he hadn't told her about any of it.

She sighed when the phone started ringing and threw herself back into work when as she picked up the phone.

* * *

The light on his living room table started blinking as someone rang the door bell and he got up to open the door, leaving his computer and stray files laying on the table.

He pulled open the door and had to school his features into some sort of calm when he saw Darcy, for the first time in three days, on his doorstep. Gods she was pretty, it was raining outside so her jean jacket and tights were wet, and her dark hair was flattened and tousled by the rain.

"Hi" He nodded back at her and then stepped back and walked back to the sofa. When he looked over his shoulder she closed the door and took off her jacket and then walked over to him. He saw her gaze move to his computer where the article on Stark's new invention was on display. She sat down next to him on the sofa and after a moment of silence she started to speak and sign.

" _I don't want you to change, you are perfect just as you are_." He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. " _I fell in love with you as you are now, I don't want you to think that you have to change in any way_ "

" _I'm sorry for reacting the way I did...It's just not a subject I'm comfortable with_ "

 _"That's okay. Just talk to me next time, I won't know what's wrong otherwise"_

Loki nodded and they looked at each other before leaning in for a kiss. Darcy leaned back after a while with a shiver.

"I'm soaked to my bones" She smiled " _we can go and take a shower, and then get undercovers and if you want you can talk to me about this some more_?"

Loki smiled before kissing her again. " _I'd like that"_

* * *

 **Well that was a fluff package. Hope you will forgive me for the late update, school is on my heels and I'll try to keep up with both.**


End file.
